the muse within the song
by Jordas123
Summary: she was shy, unpopular but one thing about her was her music she played for years and no one knew. she spent her years behind her book and kept her songs a secrets, then we meet Percy popular, head of the football team and lead singer of the most popular band in school, Annabeth hates him but will that all change
1. Chapter 1

so hey there (smiles weakly) so kind of haven't been on in a while but I am now hahaha... yh

so anyways enjoy this one shot may be a story don't know but hey enjoy anyways

I do not own Percy Jackson, or the characters all rights go to rick riordan

I played with the guitar in front of me and stared at the vast ocean in front of me, I took a deep breathe and strummed the guitar humming as I went along trying to get a tune and when I did the lyrics melted within it,

holding on tight

hands held me to the light

telling me where to go

telling me what to do

how to be me

when others cant see

who I am

and who I want to be

I stopped half way I couldn't find anything to sing after, darn my imagination, I put the guitar and sat on my settee again. I stared back at the ocean noticing the sun setting over the horizon and stared in awe as it set, another day at an end, another day wasted. I walked out of my room downstairs to where my mother was cooking dinner. "Annabeth darling, where have you been" she said in her gentle tone, she always protected me and yes she was strict but she loved me and I loved her, I haven't got a dad he disappeared years ago and I haven't seen him since, but I didn't mind I had my mother and brother that's all I wished for. my brother Malcolm was older than me and was in his final year of school while I was a year below him, he was the popular one and played football, I on the other hand was not so popular I had a few friends Thailia and Piper and both are my best friends, I love them and have known them for years so I was happy. anyways short introduction to my friends. I was started the school tomorrow so easily to say Malcolm was with his friends doing ever he was doing so it was just me and mum for the night. we sat on the settee eating the most amazing pizza ever catching up on the shows we missed. soon I went to bed early ready for school, as I dreamt I was adding lyrics I kept forgetting...

sorry for the rubbish opening, just trying to introduce the character anyways chapter 2 will be better


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

don't own Percy Jackson all go to Rick Riordan

The morning came around with a bright gleam into the bedroom, I open my eyes slowly to help me adjust the light. I turned to the clock, 6AM great a nice early start to a super productive day I thought, the sarcasm was almost there. I got up and changed into my Muse t-shirt with my skinny jeans and my converse, my curls where super curly today so decided to where my beanie. There I thought, a plain girl in a plain world. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Mom was cooking breakfast, I could smell her summer fruit perfume from here. I quietly walked into the kitchen and snuck onto the table. "Annabeth get down your getting the table dirty" my mother scorned. I mumbled and got off and sat on the stool. Mom made me pancakes with banana and berries it was yummy. "so what are you going doing today" she asked politely wiping and piece of berry sauce from her lips.

"I'm not sure... I have Math and Science I think? oh and... music..." My voice went low and that last choice. my mother noticed and held her hand out to mine.

"you are an amazing girl, you have an amazing talent, don't let others put down your dreams " My mother squeezed my hand and smiled her bright smile at me "Don't you worry, I've heard you sing and its beautiful, every word you sing its from the heart. I can tell music means everything to you and that's why I know you'll do great" She pulled me into a hug. I really do love her, each time she spoke gave me the confidence to go to school.

I let go of the hug and smiled at her "thank you mom, that really meant something to me" I smiled at her in thanks and glance at my watch. "Oh mom I got to go or I'm going to be late" I hurried out of my chair, before my mom replied.

"I thought Malcolm would give you a lift" I turned around.

"No he goes with his friends now, I really need to get going" I replied.

"Have fun " I heard her say. I didn't want to reply because I know its never fun...

line break

I walked down the street with my headphones almost full blast, "Long live rock, long live roll, long live the big guitars and music for the soul..." I hummed. I was almost by the bridge of the song when I felt a punch in my shoulder. "ouch! Thailia you little shit what was that for" I grunted.

"Happy first day of junior year!" she cheered. I could feel the sarcasm almost bounce off of her.

"Oh gee absolute joy lets see what happens this year... oh wait yeah, nothing" I muttered. I felt another punch "owww! stop it" I rubbed my shoulder.

"stop being such a spoil sport... if I can get through it you can" She poked me in the arm, I turned and glared and she returned with her sarcastic "I don't actually care face"

We walked to school in silence, suddenly I felt different, I felt like the smallest fish in the tank, a nobody. Thailia had to push me into the school so I didn't stop and decide to run back home. I didn't even say goodbye to her before I practically ran to my English classroom so I wasn't late. When I got there already the poplar's where sitting on the table texting on their phones. I sat at the back of the classroom and put my headphones in and closed my eyes. listening from all types of music, bringing new emotions to my head, I felt relaxed and I knew no none can reach me as long as I had my music. Suddenly to bell went and students came pouring in and sat in theirs sets, I ducked into my chair and hid behind the desk. Suddenly I felt like the fish in the tank and put my head don. no one can see me, no one can see me. The teacher walked in and started the intro to the class. "Well I have some new faces in here, well let me introduce myself my name is Mr Brunner and ill be teaching you English for this year" He said in a firm voice. I didn't even think about what he said until a boy came into the room with his shades.

"Sorry I'm late I was... umm side tracked" the boy in the shades said.

"That's ok Mr..."

"Jackson sir, Percy Jackson" Percy replied.

As soon as he said his name he took his shades off to reveal his beautiful green eyes. I swear all the girls drooled, he was pointed to a seat in front of me, right next to a bunch of happy girls. Oh no ... I kept quiet...well more than I usually am... possibly more invisible. I stayed like that and with relief he ignored me and for me the bell finally rung. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. I walked to my locker and opened it to put my books in, i kept my music book out so I could go into the Library to write. I slowly walked down the hallway, clutching my book as I went as though. I don't know why id do it, i know nobody can see me, I slipped into the library and walked to the back. I wrote a couple of words down and made a chorus , then i hit a writers block, I sat back in my chair and stared at the page, great what can I do now? I got up and started looking for books to read then I stumbled into a very intermit snog fest. " Oh I'm...so sorry!" I ran out of library as fast as could to the canteen to find Thailia. Panting i couldn't catch a breath, i sat next to her, she looked at me curiously. I turned and said id tell her later. the bell went a couple of minutes later and time for math. math was pretty ok managed to get half my work done before the bell went for lunch. I wlaked to my looker and oput the forgotten book into it. thailia walked next to me. She patted my shoulder.

"Hey its music next, do you want to skip it... I mean we could do something else" she said.

"No I'm fine... of course I will be fine as long as she doesn't ask me to sing" I replied.

She smiled at the answer and we walked to the music room. the room was filled with beats and sounds, some rapping other singing in harmony. Thaila and I sat in the back of the classroom. The bell rang and the teacher clapped her hands.

"Right my lovely's, I'm new to this school and my name is Mrs ball, today we'll be learning all of our skills so i know how ill grade you. Everyone of you will sing a song and ill assess you from there, now I'm letting you pick the song, you have ten minutes" she smiled.

Oh no, my eyes widened I started panicking, Thailia grabbed my hands and reassured me, with you'll be fine, I gulped and nodded. I had ten minutes to choose a song and had to sing it well, before i know it ten minutes went past.

The first to go up was non other then Percy Jackson himself, singing all of me and all the girls drooled over him. I mean come on yes he's a good singer but no need to go crazy. Next was Thailia, she sang "What the hell " and as usual she's amazing, I love her voice. Everyone went and i stayed at the back hoping she wouldn't notice me, I thought I got away with it until she spotted the back. "Ah Annabeth, your the last one come on now don't be shy" I stood up an walked to the front. I gulped. I felt soo sick, I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this. everyone was staring at me, it took me a while before i started slowly with a soft tune.

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?

I started building the song as nonone was laughing yet.

You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

I opened my eyes and built my voice, the room empty, I'm alone and I'm happy. I started building and building.

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

I started belting it out at that verse and Percy leaned forward and stared at me curiously. I finished the song with a final verse.

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

I finished the song and everyone stared, then one by one they started clapping, I got soo nervous I ran out side, not watching the green out boy watching me as I left.

There finished a bit rubbish i know but hey meh i wanted to put the story in.


End file.
